Y ME AMARÁS POR SIEMPRE
by Noe Wing Deathscythe 300
Summary: ADORO LA PAREJA DE HEERO Y RELENA, POR ESO ESCRIBÍ ESTA HISTORIA TAN DULCE... PLEASE, MANDEN REVIEWS


Y ME AMARÁS POR SIEMPRE...  
  
EJEM... ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC. TODAVÍA NO TERMINÉ EL PRIMERO PERO SON MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS Y NO PODÍA RESISTIR LA TENTACIÓN DE PUBLICAR ESTA ROMÁNTICA HISTORIA ENTRE HEERO Y RELENA. PLEASE, SI TIENEN ALGÚN COMENTARIO, SOLO MANDEN UN REVIEW. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
EL SOL ENTRÓ LENTAMENTE POR LA VENTANA Y SIGUIÓ EL CONTORNO DE LA CAMA HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON UNOS BONITOS OJOS AZULES OCULTOS BAJO UN PAR DE PÁRPADOS QUE LOS CUBRÍAN COMO SÁBANAS. EN ESE MOMENTO, SE OYE UNA VOZ MASCULINA:  
  
ZECH: -RELENA, DESPIÉRTATE, LLEGARÁS TARDE A TU CONFERENCIA.  
  
RELENA (DESPERTANDO): -YA VOY HERMANO.  
  
A LOS POCOS MINUTOS, RELENA BAJÓ LAS ESCALERAS, VESTIDA CON SU UNIFORME DE MINISTRA DE RELACIONES EXTERIORES. DESAYUNÓ Y SE DIRIGIÓ AL MINISTERIO.  
  
SU LIMUSINA ATRAVESABA UN PARQUE MUY BONITO Y RELENA TENÍA SU MIRADA FIJA EN LA VENTANILLA, EN ESO, VE APARECER ANTE SUS OJOS UNA FIJURA MASCULINA QUE SE ENCONTABA APOYADA CONTRA UN ÁRBOL.  
  
RELENA: -PAIGAN, DETENTE POR FAVOR.  
  
LA CHICA BAJA DE SU LIMUSINA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CHICO.  
  
RELENA: -HEERO...  
  
HEERO: -¿RELENA?  
  
-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, HEERO?  
  
-TERMINÉ MI ÚLTIMA MISIÓN Y REGRESÉ.  
  
-¿TU ÚLTIMA MISIÓN?  
  
-SÍ, LA ÚLTIMA; NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTA VIDA, PREFIERO OLVIDAR MI PASADO.  
  
-¿Y POR QUÉ VINISTE AQUÍ?  
  
-NECESITO COMENZAR MI VIDA DE NUEVO, Y NO PUEDO HACERLO SIN LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME MOTIVA A CAMBIAR.  
  
-¿QUIÉN ES ESA PERSONA?  
  
-QUIEN CONFÍA EN MÍ MAS QUE EN ELLA MISMA, QUIEN NO TEME MORIR SI ESTÁ A MI LADO... QUIÉN VA A LLEGAR TARDE A SU CONFERENCIA SI SIGUE HABLANDO CONMIGO DE ESTO. APÚRATE RELENA, SEGÚN MIS CÁLCULOS, SOLO FALTAN 10 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE LA REUNIÓN EMPIESE.  
  
RELENA (HABLANDO DE UNA FORMA BASTANTE EXTRAÑA PARA ELLA): -Y A MÍ QUÉ DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA ESA MALDITA CONFERENCIA, TÚ ERES MÁS IMPORTANTE.  
  
HEERO (EXTRAÑADO POR COMO HABLA RELENA): -NO ES CIERTO. NO CREO QUE YO SEA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA PAZ INTERESTELAR.  
  
-PUES ESA ESTÚPIDA PAZ INTERESTELAR NO SE HUBIESE LOGRADO NUNCA DE NO SER POR TÍ Y TUS AMIGOS.  
  
-RELENA...  
  
-NO ME REGAÑES, SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD.  
  
-PERO ESA CONFERENCIA ES MUY IMPORTANTE.  
  
-DE ACUERDO, SI TANTO TE IMPORTA ESA REUNIÓN ABURRIDA, VEN CONMIGO.  
  
Y ASÍ, RELENA Y HEERO SE ENCAMINARON A LA JUNTA. RELENA DECÍA SU DISCURSO MIENTRAS HEERO LA MIRABA A TRAVÉS DE UNA VENTANA.  
  
-Y BIEN, ¿CÓMO ESTUVE?- PREGUNTA RELENA, LUEGO DE LA REUNIÓN.  
  
-EXELENTE- CONTESTA RÁPIDAMENTE HEERO, LA TOMA POR LA CINTURA Y LA BESA APASIONADAMENTE.  
  
ESA MISMA TARDE, LOS DOS PASEABAN POR LAS PLAZAS TOMADOS DE LA MANO, CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO DE RELENA Y UNA CELOSA MIRADA ASESINA QUE HEERO DIRIGÍA A TODO AQUEL QUE SE ATREVIESE A MIRAR A SU CHICA.  
  
RELENA: -HEERO, ¿PODRÍAS TRATAR DE SER UN POCO MÁS AMABLE CON LAS PERSONAS?  
  
HEERO: -NO ME GUSTA QUE TE MIREN ASÍ.  
  
-NO TENDRÍAS QUE SER TAN CELOSO, TÚ SABES QUE YO NO ME FIJARÍA EN NADIE MÁS QUE EN TÍ.  
  
-ESO ESPERO...  
  
A LA NOCHE, HEERO Y RELENA SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA CHICA RUBIA, HABLABAN DE COSAS SIN SENTIDO CUANDO DE PRONTO:  
  
"BEE BEEP BEE BEEP BEE BEEP"  
  
RELENA: -¿QUÉ ES ESO?  
  
HEERO: -MI MINI-LAPTOP.  
  
RELENA: -¿TU QUÉ?  
  
HEERO: -MI LAPTOP EN MINIATURA, ES MÁS PRÁCTICA Y FÁCIL DE LLEVAR.  
  
EN LA PANTALLA DE LA MINI-LAPTOP APARECE EL DOCTOR J.  
  
J: -HEERO, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA.  
  
HEERO: -OLVIDELO, ESTOY RETIRADO.  
  
-PERO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE. RAPTARON A LA MADRE ADOPTIVA DE LA MINISTRA DARLIAN.  
  
RELENA: -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A MAMÁ? HEERO, POR FAVOR TIENES QUE SALVARLA.  
  
-DE ACUERDO, MISIÓN ACEP...  
  
-NO HEERO, NO QUIERO QUE LO TOMES COMO UNA MISIÓN, ESTÁS RETIRADO. TÓMALO COMO UN FAVOR MUY ESPECIAL.  
  
-SÍ RELENA.  
  
LA MISIÓN FUÉ EXITOSA, CAPTURARON A LOS SECUESTRADORES (LADRONES AFICIONADOS SIN MUCHA SUERTE) Y HEERO REGRESÓ CON RELENA.  
  
"BEE BEEP BEE BEEP BEE BEEP"  
  
RELENA: -RAYOS, ¿OTRA VEZ?  
  
J (EN LA PANTALLA): -HEERO, DESTRUYE UNA FÁBRICA DE MD, PODRÍA AFECTAR LA PAZ MUNDIAL E INTERESTELAR.  
  
RELENA: -HEERO, NO...  
  
HEERO: -DIJE QUE ESTABA RETIRADO.  
  
J: -ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE, TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLO, INFILTRATE EN LA BASE, TOMA DATOS Y DESTRUYE LA FÁBRICA; SÓLO TOMARÁ UNA SEMANA.  
  
RELENA: ¿UNA SEMANA? ES DEMASIADO...  
  
HEERO: ¿QUÉ ACASO NO LO PUEDE HACER OTRO?  
  
J: -YA TE DIJE QUE NO. EN LA FÁBRICA ESTÁN USANDO LAS PIEZAS DEL WING ZERO CUSTOM PARA CONSTRUIR MOBILE DOLLS.  
  
HEERO: -¡¿WING ZERO CUSTON?! ¡¿MI WING ZERO CUSTOM?! ¡¡¡MISIÓN ACEPTADA!!!  
  
RELENA: ¡¡¡HEERO!!!  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES RELENA, SÓLO SERÁN UN PAR DE DÍAS.  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, HEERO PARTIÓ A LA MISIÓN. RELENA HIZO LO POSIBLE PARA SOPORTAR ESA LARGA SEMANA, PERO JUSTO EL DÍA DE REGRESO DE HEERO...  
  
RELENA: -HEERO YA DEBERÍA HABER LLEGADO, ¿Y SI LE SUCEDIÓ ALGO?  
  
EN LA TELEVISIÓN APARECE UN ANUNCIO: "UNA FÁBRICA SECRETA DE MOBILE DOLLS HA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA; NO SE HAN ENCONTRADO PERSONAS CON VIDA."  
  
RELENA (LLORANDO): -¡HEERO! NO, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUDO HABER MUERTO.  
  
EN UN LUGAR CERCANO...  
  
HEERO: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS HAYAN CREÍDO QUE ESTOY MUERTO. BIEN, AHORA A REENCONTRARME CON RELENA.  
  
HEERO SE DIRIGE A LA CASA DE RELENA, COMO NO HAY NADIE EN LA PLANTA BAJA, DECIDE SUBIR A LA HABITACIÓN. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA IMAGEN HORRIBLE: RELENA TIRADA EN EL PISO, CON FRASCO DE PÍLDORAS VACÍO EN LA MANO, SIN SIGNOS VITALES.  
  
HEERO (ENVUELTO EN LÁGRIMAS): NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER. ¡¡¡¡¡¡RELENAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
HEERO LLEVA A RELENA A UN HOSPITAL Y SE QUEDA ALLÍ TODA LA NOCHE. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EL DOCTOR ANUNCIA: -SUS SIGNOS VITALES HAN MEJORADO, ACABA DE ABRIR LOS OJOS Y SÓLO DICE SU NOMBRE, SUPONGO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE QUIERE VERLO.  
  
EL CHICO ENTRA A LA SALA, SE SIENTA AL LADO DE LA CAMILLA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA MINISTRA Y TOMA LA FRÍA MANO DE SU PAREJA.  
  
HEERO: -RELENA... ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?  
  
RELENA: -NO SOPORTABA MÁS TU AUSENCIA, Y LUEGO ESA NOTICIA DE QUE HABÍAS MUERTO...  
  
-¿TU CREES QUE EL GRAN SOLDADO HEERO YUY MORIRÍA DE UNA FORMA TAN ESTÚPIDA A TAN CORTA EDAD?  
  
-BUENO, EL PRIMER HEERO YUY MURIÓ CUMPLIENDO SU DEBER.  
  
-PERO YO SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL. ADEMÁS RECUERDA QUE NO PUEDO MORIR SIN CUMPLIR MI MISIÓN.  
  
-¿MISIÓN?  
  
-RECUERDA, YO DEBO PROTEJERTE.  
  
-Y MATARME.  
  
-ESE ES OTRO TEMA DEL QUE QUERÍA HABLARTE. ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA QUITARME MI TRABAJO? SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBO ACABAR CONTIGO, NO TU MISMA.  
  
RELENA RIE.  
  
HEERO: -NO SÉ QUE TIENE DE GRACIOSO.  
  
RELENA: -DISCULPA, PERO POR FAVOR (PONIÉNDOSE SERIA) PROMÉTEME QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A DEJARME SOLA.  
  
HEERO: -TE LO PROMETO, Y TÚ PROMÉTEME QUE NO VOLVERÁS A INTENTAR ESAS ESTUPIDECES. ADEMÁS, LAS PÍLDORAS NO SIRVEN; SI QUIERES MORIR, NO HAY NADA COMO LOS AUTODETONADORES...  
  
-HEERO, ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO.  
  
-YO TAMBIÉN.  
  
-BIEN, ENTONCES YO TE PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A INTENTAR UN SUICIDIO Y TÚ ME PROMETES QUE NUNCA VOLVERÁS A DEJARME SOLA.  
  
-LO PROMETO.  
  
-Y TAMBIÉN ME PROMETES QUE TE CASARÁS CONMIGO, Y TE QUEDARÁS EN CASA PARA CUIDAR A NUESTROS HIJOS...  
  
-GLUP...  
  
-... Y ME AMARÁS POR SIEMPRE.  
  
-ESO SÍ PUEDO PROMETERTELO.  
  
LOS DOS SE UNEN EN UN LENTO, LARGO Y DULCE BESO.  
  
TIEMPO DESPUÉS, HEERO Y RELENA SE CASARON, HEERO SE QUEDÓ EN CASA PARA CUIDAR A SUS HIJOS...  
  
... Y SE AMARON POR SIEMPRE.  
  
FIN ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
BIEN, ASÍ TERMINA ESTA ROMÁNTICA (Y SI QUIEREN, EMPALAGOSA) HISTORIA. QUEDÓ BASTANTE BIEN, O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO. ME PARECE QUE EXAGERÉ CON LO ROMÁNTICO PERO ESO ES INEVITABLE TRATANDOSE DE MÍ. IGUALMENTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIRME, CRITICARME O MATARME, MANDEN UN REVIEW. 


End file.
